


Ocean's Kiss

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When a day at the beach goes wrong, Hanzo is saved by the very man he has a crush on.





	Ocean's Kiss

Hanzo  _ hated _ the ocean. The thought of possibly being dragged out to sea and being lost to its seemingly endless depths scared him. Not to mention all of the various sea creatures that lurked below. So how Hanzo ended up at the beach  _ and _ allowed his brother to quite literally drag him here with the rest of Overwatch was beyond him. He sighed, staring at the deep blue waves that crashed against the beach side. All he needed was to stay away from them and keep the hot sand beneath his feet. 

He turned to see where Genji had gone and found him where he expected him to be. His brother was still in most of his cybernetics, what wasn’t covered was scarred, and Hanzo had to take a deep breath as to not focus on the damage he had caused. Genji was standing near Angela who was in a bikini and sunbathing. She had on shades, smiling up at Genji as the two had pleasant conversation. He was relieved his brother seemed to be getting along well with the medic who didn’t mind his cybernetics. Genji deserved happiness.

His gaze moved away from his brother to look over some of the others. Soldier 76 was setting up an umbrella for Ana who was sipping a martini. She was in absolute bliss it seemed as she watched her daughter Pharah who was playing volleyball with Winston, Tracer, and Baptiste (their newest recruit). He smiled, seeing Brigitte near the lifeguard’s post with her father and Reinhardt, all three holding ice cream cones. They were talking to McCree who was acting as the lifeguard for them all. 

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat as he saw the man in his straw hat, body sun-kissed as he was only in swim trunks and had a towel slung over his shoulders. How that man manage to look so good in everything he wore bewildered him, but he wouldn’t complain since Hanzo always enjoyed the view. “Ooo someone’s got a crush,” came a teasing voice, and Hanzo turned to shoot a glare at the small Korean girl at his side.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Hana,” said Hanzo sterly as she giggled, Lucio standing next to her, grinning.

“Oh come now, Mr. Shimada, just go tell him,” said Lucio. “I’m sure he’ll love to know.”

“You two are ridiculous, I have no such feelings for McCree,” he insisted.

“Awe, we’re just teasing, Hanzo,” giggled Hana as she hooked her arm around his. “It isn’t like you were blushing or anything while looking at him, but whatever! Come on then, if you’re not going to go talk to him, let’s go swimming!”

“Wh-What?” stammered Hanzo, eyes wide as she dragged him towards the sea, Lucio following the duo. “H-Hana wait I-”

“Oh relax! It won’t be that cold,” she exclaimed, completely oblivious to Hanzo’s fears.

As she dragged him towards those deep blue waves, he could only imagine all the terrifying possibilities. He had never swam in his entire life, too scared to go near the water and now here Hana was dragging him towards the ocean that lapped eagerly at his feet. He felt the cold water touch his toes as she pulled him into the water. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, imagine the sea being like a massive creature, swallowing him up as she pulled him deeper and deeper into the cold liquid. His eyes were wide, sweat dripping down his forehead as Hana yanked him into the ocean. Hana had pulled him in so far that he felt the solid sand on just his tip toes as he tried to stick to it. "Come on, Hanzo!" She exclaimed, laughing and she pulled him forward before letting him go.

The sand disappeared beneath his feet, and his head immediately dipped beneath the water as he was jostled around by the current and waves. He didn't know what to do. He was beginning to panic, eyes cracking open under the water. He could hardly see, flailing and panicking. He couldn't hear anything but the murky saltwater of the ocean, and silence. He exhaled, bubbles escaping his lips and realized he was running out of air. He needed to breathe, but if he did his lungs would fill with water. He felt his energy being sapped away the longer he was under the water until finally he ran out of air. 

He felt himself growing heavy, the current and waves dragging him into the deep blue sea. His eyes cast upwards towards the light that shimmered across the top of the waves, lids heavy. As they slowly closed, a dark figure appeared above him before he was pulled into the depths of unconsciousness.

  
  


\---

  
  


Hanzo felt like he was floating in a darky, murkiness. His body felt heavy, like he was being dragged down by something. He could hear very faint, muffled voices...but he couldn’t make out any words. His mind felt like it was a jumbled mess, the Shimada unable to really focus on anything. His eyes cracked open, seeing a bright light in the darkness of this abyss he was stuck in. He could feel its soft warmth contrasting the cold depths of this darkness. He wanted to reach out and go to it, but his eyelids grew heavy again. Perhaps he should sleep a bit longer…

Suddenly he could make out a voice calling to him, and he forced his tired eyes open again. His gaze fixated on that light again. He heard a voice say his name again and slowly his mind dragged a name to his lips. “McCree…?” he murmured, his lips barely parting to speak. Hearing McCree’s voice gave Hanzo a sense of revitalization, hearing him say his name breathed life into him again. He wanted to go to him, to feel him...to tell him what he denied himself. “McCree…” Hanzo slowly dragged himself up, the light getting brighter and giving him a feeling of lightness. “McCree…!”

  
  


\---

  
  


Hanzo coughed, eyes fluttering open to the bright blue sky and the sharpness of the sun. He winced, hacking until he coughed up water. His head fell back in the warm sand, Hanzo’s body shuddering as his eyelids fluttered. His body felt weak and heavy, Hanzo trying to take in air as his lungs heaved and sweet air filled them. “Hanzo, you’re okay,” said the voice of his brother in relief. He looked to see his younger brother crouched beside him on one side, McCree on the other. Water dripped from his bleached hair, and relief was clear on his face. 

“Thank god...thought I was too late,” said McCree.

“We Shimada...are not that easy...to kill,” rasped Hanzo, breathing heavy and quick as he lay in the sand.

“Yet a little water nearly put ya six feet under,” chuckled McCree. “Yer lucky I can swim so well...without me, you’da been a goner.”

“T-thank you…” Hanzo stammered.

Genji snickered and spoke, “I’d forgotten you’ve never swam before brother...it is no surprise you sank so quickly.”

“Genji…” started Hanzo, but he cut off with another coughing fit, and McCree rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Take a break, darlin’...you almost died,” said the cowboy, genuine concern in his eyes.

“I couldn’t die yet...not without...doing this…” said Hanzo, a hand moving to reach behind McCree’s head before he pulled the man down into a kiss.

He barely heard his brother’s gasp and the squealing from Hana who must’ve been somewhere nearby. Nothing but this moment mattered to him, and his wonder of how McCree would react. He felt the man stiffen before he felt rough, calloused fingers cradling his cheek. Then he felt him kissing him back, and Jesse’s tongue slipping into his mouth and they were making out. It was passionate, needy, and long overdue for both of them. It wasn’t till they were out of air and breathing heavily that they parted. Hanzo’s eyes cracked open to meet McCree’s, and he saw happiness and surprise glistening in those gorgeous brown eyes. “Well hello there, darlin’...” he murmured.

“Like I said...I couldn’t die on you, yet…” Hanzo said softly, and Jesse smiled.

“Well ya certainly ain’t allowed to die on me now,” said Jesse before he leaned in and kissed Hanzo again. 

“I never planned on it,” Hanzo managed between kisses as he finally was able to show the man his feelings that he had been holding back for so long. 

It seemed to Hanzo as he cherished this moment that although he hated the ocean, he had to thank it for bringing him and McCree together as something that he had wanted all this time.


End file.
